


patience is a virtue (but virtue's overrated)

by starkly



Series: Pepperony Week 2014 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On your knees, Mr. Stark."</p><p>"I love it when you get all strict with me in bed, Ms. Potts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	patience is a virtue (but virtue's overrated)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Pepperony Week 2014](http://pepperonyweek.tumblr.com/), Day 3: Sexy. Will probably post the rest of my drabbles on AO3 later, but this one ended up being much longer. (Figures.) This is literally just smut for the sake of smut and snarky banter.

"On your knees, Mr. Stark."

"I love it when you get all strict with me in bed, Ms. Potts."

"I didn't ask for lip," Pepper chides, trailing her fingers down Tony's bare chest, nails scratching lightly at his skin.

Tony grins, shivering at the touch. "No, but you did ask for tongue."

"Oh, you are awful." Pepper laughs, playfully swatting Tony on the ass. "Do you want to get fucked or not?"

"Definitely the first option," Tony replies, cupping Pepper's face to give her a long, heated kiss, and she leans into him, deepening the kiss with a flick of her tongue over Tony's lips, which parted easily to let her in.

Eventually Pepper pulls away, sliding to the edge of the bed to get the supplies from the nightstand, and Tony waits as he's been told on his hands and knees, tingling with anticipation. Then Pepper's shifting on the bed to sit behind him, one hand groping his ass, sliding a thumb between the cleft to rub lightly at his hole.

"Ready, sweetheart?"

"So ready," Tony exhales sharply, needing Pepper in him already. He's never been one for patience, but at times like this the wait only makes him want so much more.

He hears the soft click of a bottle being opened, then a moment later Pepper is rubbing slick fingers against him, teasing at his entrance. Tony bites his lip, refusing to let out the whine that wants to escape, but he does press back into Pepper's hands, wanting her to get on with it already.

"Always so impatient," she murmurs, her other hand on the small of Tony's back, but she doesn't deny him what he wants, sliding one slender finger into him slowly. She's always very careful in her prep, and it drives Tony nuts how calm she can be when she's doing something like this to him.

"Don't know how you're not," he shoots back, fingers gripping the sheet beneath him and twisting the pristine white fabric. "You love fucking me into the bed as much as I do."

Pepper laughs softly, curling the finger inside him slightly. "I do. But there's such a thing as being overzealous, you know."

"I'm just the right amount of zealous," he protests, then gasps as Pepper pushes a second finger in with the first. " _Thank you_."

Pepper just hums pleasantly and continues carefully stretching Tony out, fingers sliding in and out and twisting and scissoring in response to every little gasp or moan Tony tries to muffle. Then she presses her fingers in even deeper, feeling for that specific spot that will make Tony moan even louder, and he doesn't try to keep quiet anymore.

"God, Pepper, that's good, that's enough," he says hurriedly, clenching around her fingers as they brush against his prostate. He needs more than two measly fingers, wants to really feel her inside him.

"It's enough when I say it's enough," Pepper replies, still fingering him at that frustratingly slow pace, but she does work in a third finger, giving Tony a little more of that stretch and burn he's craving.

Tony groans and rests his head against his forearm on the bed, reaching down between his legs with his other hand and gripping his cock, giving it a few firm strokes. "You get off on this, don't you."

"Do you think I'd be here if I didn't?" Pepper smirks, curling her fingers to rub at his prostate again, and Tony groans again.

"I knew you only stuck around for -- shit, for the fantastic sex."

"Fantastic is a strong word."

"You're lucky I love you."

"Very lucky." Pepper leans over and litters a trail of open-mouthed kisses over Tony's back, adding, "Ready?"

"Been ready," Tony grits out, shivering when Pepper gently slips her fingers out of him, leaving him feeling open and empty.

Pepper doesn't say anything for a moment, the mattress shifting as she moves, and Tony's unable to resist looking back over his shoulder at her. She slips on the harness with quick, efficient movements, making sure everything is comfortable before she gets back onto the bed behind him. She's picked the red and gold dildo he'd designed himself, and Tony can't help but laugh, because Pepper always makes fun of his ego when he wants to use that one. Everything looks great on her though, the dark black straps a perfect contrast to her pale skin.

She settles back between his legs, resting her hands on his hips and grinding the fake cock up against his ass. Tony bites his lip again, rubbing himself against her shamelessly.

"What, no jokes about my hard on for Iron Man?" Pepper asks sweetly, like she isn't currently grinding a big red and gold dildo against her boyfriend's ass while he squirms.

"The longer I talk the longer it'll take you to get around to fucking me already, dammit."

"Finally I've figured out how to shut you up. I must tell James."

"Won't be anything Rhodey hasn't heard before," Tony says, a slight whine to his voice. "Now will you _please_ fuck me."

"Well, since you asked politely this time." Pepper strokes his hips once more, then grips them tightly, holding him still as she positions the tip of her cock against his hole. Then she slowly sinks into him, and Tony lets out a pleased moan, hands clutching the sheets tightly.

She pauses once she's fully seated inside him, stroking his hips again as she lets him get comfortable with the thick toy filling him up. Soon enough his impatience gets the best of him, though, and he rocks back against Pepper's hips, urging her to start moving. Pepper doesn't hesitate, sliding out nearly all the way before pushing sharply back in and eliciting a soft gasp from Tony in response.

"Fuck, Pepper," he says with a groan as Pepper settles into an easy pace, fucking him with slow, lazy strokes. It's not hard or fast enough for him and Tony's not above begging a little, telling Pepper how good she feels and how much he wants her and demanding that she fuck him harder.

Pepper, to her credit, resists for a few minutes longer than Tony expected, but soon enough she's doing exactly what he wants, thrusting into him quick and steady. She responds in kind to his babbling, bent over his back and whispering in his ear how she likes it when he writhes and moans underneath her, how amazing he looks being fucked open by her cock. Tony's given up on muffling himself, a constant stream of moans mixing with Pepper's name and a number of colorful curses and words of encouragement. (Pepper always tells him afterwards that he sounds like a bad porno, but she never tells him to stop.)

When Tony groans and tells her how close he is, she bites at his shoulder and reaches a hand between his legs, wrapping those perfect, slender fingers around his cock and strokes him in rhythm with her thrusts. Tony doesn't last long after that, letting out a shout as he comes all over her hand and the sheets.

Pepper fucks him through it, kissing his neck and shoulder and murmuring praise against his skin. He shakes under her at the strength of his orgasm, barely able to keep himself up on his hands and knees, and when the haze finally clears he's panting against the mattress, Pepper kissing the back of his neck.

Then she's carefully pulling out of him, and he groans and collapses against the bed, letting out a content sigh. Pepper appears over him and leans down for a kiss, and Tony rolls onto his back so he can wrap his arms around her and kiss the hell out of her.

"You're amazing," he says when they stop long enough to speak, nuzzling her cheek happily.

"I know," Pepper replies with a smirk, brushing Tony's hair from his face, and Tony laughs, nudging her gently so she'll sit up.

"Take this off and I'll return the favor," he adds, tugging at a harness strap. Still smiling, Pepper loosens the harness and slips it off her hips, Tony rubbing his fingers across the faint red marks on her skin where the leather had sat.

He draws her in for another kiss, this one slow and sweet, rolling them over without breaking the kiss so he can be on top. Pepper drapes her arms over his shoulders, nipping lightly at his bottom lip, and giggles as he trails his hands down her sides and draws faint circles with his fingertips across her hips.

He kisses her neck then, one, two, three in a row, then scrapes his teeth along the hollow of her throat and mouths at her collarbone, Pepper's head tilting back to give him better access. His hand shifts from her hip to her breasts, cupping at one and kneading gently as he continues pressing kisses down her chest.

She inhales softly when he takes the nipple between his teeth and sucks, her chest fluttering as he teases her. He spends a little time on the one before switching to her other breast, the tip of his tongue circling the hardened nub before he takes it into his mouth, his thumb flicking over the other one.

Finally Pepper pushes at his shoulders, trying to keep him moving, and he kisses the space between her breasts before continuing downwards, kissing her stomach and hips. She parts her legs when he nuzzles the soft orange-red hair there, sliding one hand into his hair and scratching his scalp gently. Then she guides him lower, gripping his hair a little tighter, and Tony doesn't waste any time ducking his head and getting started.

Pepper's obviously wet and ready for him, and he flicks his tongue lightly over her folds, tasting her, before taking one long, deep lick from bottom to top. Pepper gasps again, legs twitching under his hands, and he repeats the movement, grinning at the loud moan that draws out from her.

"You like that?" he asks, smirking up at her, and Pepper just grunts and tugs at his hair. Well, that's as good an answer as any. He lowers his head again, licking at her cunt just as achingly slow as she'd fucked him, taking his time to trace every curve and every fold with his tongue. When he mouths at her clit, applying just the slightest bit of pressure with his teeth, Pepper cries out and throws a leg over his shoulder, the heel of her foot digging into his back.

"Look who's impatient now," Tony jokes, and gets a kick in the back for his wit.

But he doesn't tease her too much longer, sucking lightly on her clit before moving back to eat her out properly, slipping his tongue down between her folds and pressing in. Pepper lets out a breathy sigh, pressing her cunt closer to his mouth, and Tony buries himself deeper in her.

She alternates between making soft little pants and moans and giving him instructions, one hand still in his hair and her heel still against his back. He fucks her with his tongue and, when told, with his fingers, listening to Pepper's voice get a little more frantic each passing minute. Soon enough she's tugging at his hair and telling him she's going to come, and Tony curls his tongue and fingers in just the right way, his other hand rubbing at her clit.

She moans his name as the orgasm rocks through her, clenching around him, and Tony does the same for her as she did for him, tenderly working her through it until she's relaxed and boneless against the bed, looking positively blissful.

He slips his fingers free and sits up slowly, licking his hand clean, and then leans up to give Pepper a kiss, letting her taste herself on his lips. She hums happily into the kiss, looping her arms around his neck and tugging him closer.

"Admit it," Tony says as he lies down beside her, tangling their legs together while they cuddle, "the sex is pretty fantastic."

Pepper laughs, nuzzling closer and kissing his cheek. "Okay. The sex is kind of fantastic."

"I knew it."

"Don't get cocky, Mr. Stark."

"Who, me? Cocky? Never, Ms. Potts. Never."


End file.
